The present invention relates to a portable bag with a removable and collapsible carriage stand.
The present invention can be used as a portable ball cart for transporting large balls and providing a rolling cart for holding practice balls. It can also be used as a laundry hamper and for other uses where a removable stand would be desirable.
In games using large balls, such as basketballs and volleyballs, much time is spent in practice where a large number of readily available balls is desirable.
Wheeled carts are often used to hold a large number of such balls. The cart can be easily moved about the practice court to where the balls are needed. One such cart is described in U.S. Design Pat. D522,207.
Such carts are large and cannot be easily transported beyond the practice facility. When a team travels from its own facility to another for a game it has been difficult to transport balls that can be used for pre-game practice, and the availability of a wheeled cart at the facility being visited for holding practice balls is at the mercy of the home team.
Laundry hampers are typically placed in or near bathrooms to hold soiled clothing, towels, etc. When it is time to wash the items contained within the hamper they must be removed from the hamper, which is typically not portable, and carried by hand to the laundry room.